A Scandalous Prank
by lady of the midnight court
Summary: Fred and George cast a charm on the great hall to revel the students and staffs' 6 most held secrets the results are a little different then they expected. SSHP LLHG slash but not to bad.
1. Chapter 1

Two redheads walked into the deserted great hall "so brother mine what is the purpose of this lovely spell you have found after long amounts of tedious study

Two redheads walked into the deserted great hall "so brother mine what is the purpose of this lovely spell you have found after long amounts of tedious study?"

"Well, brother dearest, it will spill the six most well kept secrets that our lovely staff and peers have tried to keep hidden."

"But, my fair twin, wont that include this little deviation?" a red head asked with a smirk to rival those of our favorite potions teacher.

"Ah yes that would be the only failure, but, wouldn't you agree that it would be worth it to see those lovely Hufflepuff blushes, and those snarls of rage on our dear Slytherin's and Gryffindor's?"

"my brother I think that you have me pegged far to well!"

"Specialis ostendo" the two redheads intoned together harmonizing perfectly

/

"Three, two, one," the twin redheads whispered that night at dinner "and show time"

A blond Ravenclaw with a dreamy smile stood up turned to a bushy haired Gryffindor who in turn also stood up. Out of noware almost as if by magic music started to play then the blond started to sing,

"_I lived my life in shadow  
Never the sun on my face  
It didn't seem so sad, though  
I figured that was my place  
Now I'm bathed in light  
something just isn't right"_

Every one gasped as Luna Lovegood started singing her song then turned to look at Hermione Granger who was blushing and then she two started to sing,

"_I'm under your spell  
How else could it be  
anyone would notice me?  
It's magic, I can tell  
how you set me free  
Brought me out so easily"_

Then the girls walked from where they were standing at different tables until they met in the middle of the great hall, singing together all the time.

"_I saw a world enchanted  
Spirits and charms in the air  
I always took for granted  
I was the only one there  
But your power shone  
Brighter than any I've known_

I'm under your spell  
Nothing I can do  
You just took my soul with you  
You worked your charm so well  
Finally, I knew  
Everything I dreamed was true"

Luna sang, this time alone.

"_You made me believe"_

It was Hermione's turn now.

"_The moon to the tide  
I can feel you inside"_

Together again they finished there song.

"_I'm under your spell  
Surging like the sea  
wanting you so helplessly  
I break with every swell  
Lost in ecstasy  
Spread beneath my willow tree_

You make me com-plete  
You make me com-plete  
You make me com-plete  
You make me"

Silence swept the hall as the two girls hugged each other then silently they kissed. Finally a messy haired Gryffindor boy stood up and started to clap soon every one in the hall fallowed Harrys' lead.

Ominously new music flowed through the hall. Everyone looked around trying to find who the next singer was going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Ominously new music flowed through the hall

Ominously new music flowed through the hall. Everyone looked around trying to find who the next singer was going to be.

At the head table a man with long black hair and onyx eyes stood up turned to the headmaster of Hogwarts School and started to sing

_I've spied_

_So many years now_

Hear professor Snape turned and pointed to, a now standing,Gryffindor boy with messy black locks.

_But he can make me feel  
like it isn't so  
and why he comes to hide with me  
I think I finally know  
mmm-mmm_

Everyone in the hall gasped in astonishment. The one thought going through anyones' head was 'Harry Potter and Severus Snape are HIDING something, TOGERTHER.' At this Snape starts walking towards Harry.

_You're scared  
Ashamed of what you feel  
and you can't tell the ones you love  
you know they couldn't deal  
Whisper in a dead man's ear  
It doesn't make it real  
that's great_

Ron and Hermione look shocked Hermione having already figured everything out. But then Severus turns back to Dumbledore and starts to sing again.

_But I don't wanna play  
'Cause being with him touches me  
More than I can say  
And since I'm only a spy to you  
I'm saying stay away and  
Let me rest in peace_

All the Death-Eater wanna-bes' gasped and started drafting letters to there "master" in there heads, but professor Snape wasn't done with his song so they were all a captive audience.

_Let me rest in peace  
Let me get some sleep  
don't make me take my love and bury him _

_In a hole 6-foot deep  
I can lay my body down  
But I can't find my, sweet release  
so let me rest in peace_

Snape keeps staring at Dumbledore as he sings.

_You know,  
You got a willing slave  
And You just love to play the thought  
That you might misbehave  
But Till you do,  
I'm telling you  
Stop visiting my grave  
Let me rest in peace_

Hear Severus turns to Harry.

_I know I should go  
But I follow him like a man possessed  
There's a traitor here beneath my breast  
And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed  
If my heart could beat, it would break my chest  
but we can see there unimpressed  
So leave us be and_

Let us rest in peace  
Let us get some sleep  
don't me take my love and bury him  
Im a hole 6-foot deep  
I can lay my body down  
But I can't find my sweet release  
Let us rest in peace  
Why won't you  
Let us rest in peace?

Everyone in the hall freezes as Harry stands up and turns around to face the Potions Professor standing behind him. "hi Sev I didn't know you could sing so well your going to have to sing me to sleep now."

"Cheeky brat I already do and you know that."

At this the hall gasps in unison as the two supposed enemies embrace tenderly.

Professor Albus Dumbledore stands up and clears his through but is cut of as new music starts.

A/N. ok so this is my first fan-fiction ever. If you were wondering all the songs are going to be from Once More With Feeling which is a Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode it is one of the best episodes and I recommend that you look some of the songs up online. The first one was Under Your Spell and this one was Rest in Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: this chapter is dedicated to my 8th grade English teacher Mr

AN: this chapter is dedicated to my 8th grade English teacher Mr. Rad or just Rad he was the best English teacher I ever had (and if he's reading this don't let it get to your head mister its between you and miss hip hop)

Professor Albus Dumbledore stands up and clears his through but is cut of as new music starts.

Still standing Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts school of which craft and wizardry turns towards Harry Potter and starts to sing:

"_You're not ready  
For the world outside  
You keep pretending,  
but you just can't hide  
I know I said that I'd  
Be standing by your side  
But I _

_Your path's unbeaten,  
And it's all uphill  
And you can meet it,  
But you never will  
And I'm the reason that you're standing still  
But I"_

Harry looking up at his headmaster starts to understand what's being said. With a look of sadness at his "grandfather" he buries his head in his lovers' chest seeking comfort in his solid form.

"_I wish I could say  
The right words  
To lead you through this land  
Wish I could play the father  
And take you by the hand  
Wish I could stay _

_But now I understand  
I'm standing in the way_

_The cries around you,  
You don't hear at all  
'Cause you know I'm here  
To take that call  
So you just lie there when  
You should be standing tall  
But I__"_

Everyone on in the hall minus the three that knew what was happening looks bewildered 'why is Harry Potter crying?' 'Why does Snape look like he has to put his dog down?' (That one was only from the muggleborns.)

"_I wish I could  
Lay your arms down  
And let you rest at last  
Wish I could  
Slay your demons  
But now that time has passed  
Wish I could stay here  
Your stalwart, standing fast  
But I'm  
Standing in the way  
I'm just standing  
In the way"_

In a soft voice only heard because of the silence in the hall Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry whispers three words they never thought they'd hear from him "I'm so sorry"

After this the only sound in the hall is Harry crying gently into Severus Snapes' chest until new music starts at this everyone looks around to see who will be next.

Kay so I'd like to thank Elicitra Potter and sinsrfun10 for adding my story to there alerts.

This song is called "standing".

Im going to do something that is sad but hear goes; please, please review, it would make me ever so happy and ill mention anyone that does.


	4. Chapter 4

After this the only sound in the hall is Harry crying gently into Severus Snapes' chest until new music starts at this everyone looks around to see who will be next.

Harry, still embracing his lover, starts to sing.

"Every single year, the same arrangement,

I go out and fight the fight.

Still I always feel this strange estrangement,

Nothing here is real, nothing here is right.

I've been making shows of trading spells

Just hoping no one knows

That I've been go - ing through the motions,

Walking though the part,

He's the only one to penetrate my - heart."

Here Harry pointed to the dark hared man he'd been embracing

"I was always brave and kind of righteous,

Now I find I'm wavering.

Crawl out of his bed, ya find this fight

Just doesn't mean a thing"

Now Hermione starts to sing, looking worried and upset.

"He ain't got that spark."

Harry pauses for a second and turns to his friend.

"Thanks for noticing."

Across the hall the Slytherin girls stand up and sing.

"He does pretty well with Draco Malfoy

But lately we can tell

That he's just going through the motions

Faking it somehow."

Only Pansy keeps singing

"He's not even half the guy he...owww!"

Draco Malfoy had stomped on her foot. Hermione started singing again.

"Will he stay this way forever?

Sleepwalk through our life's endeavors."

Here Myrtle floats down through the celling and sings one line.

"How can I repay -"

Everyone in the hall snaps, quite musically.

"Whatever!"

Everyone in the hall is silent except for Harry as he finishes the song alone.

"I don't want to be

Going through the motions,

Losing all my drive.

I can't even see

If this is really me

And I just want to be alive."

The Great Hall echoes as the song fades away. Hermione, running over to her best friend, hugs Harry tight and says quietly "you can tell me anything, anything at all, and I'll listen"

As the girl ends a new strain of music starts, this time the hall is quiet knowing that who ever is going to sing will start soon.

A/N sorry i haven't up-dated in so long, i got a new computer, and my brothers deleted all of my files on our pc, and i couldn't find my hard copies, that and schools been hellish, but on words.

To My 2 reviewers thank you very much

AlwaysMarauder- maybe you don't read this still but ill answer any-ways, its a good question, i love both characters (luna and hermione), and i think they would be adorable together. But to each his own.

And

tabithascobra- Thank you very much, Im sorry you don't like this type if thing but I'm glad you decided to read it.

I'll try to write another chapter soon but if not ,Ta.


End file.
